A New Chapter
by JulzAndKate
Summary: Heyyay!This is Julz! I'm publishing my first solo-fic! YAY!Please be nice in the reviews! Rated K ! Please read! This is a different version of what could have happened when Harry found Draco crying in the bathroom. But this time, Draco cries outside!R&R!


A/N: Drarry!!! My (Julz!) first angst/tragedy/romance! Medium drabble! Hope you like it! OH, btw, if you haven't seen HBP yet just be warned… this story has spoilers!

A New Chapter (DRACO'S P.O.V.)  
There I was, walking into the Great Hall hoping to have a normal breakfast. But then I saw Potter talking to- Katie Bell? I gulped. She's back from St. Mungo's already? My heart started pounding. I didn't care how weird I looked standing in doorway of the Great Hall. I didn't care that people were staring at me. All I could see was myself and Katie. I started sweating. She looked distressed while talking to Potter. But then, she made eye contact with me. Katie didn't look mad or scared of me, she barely had any expression on her face at all. She just waved at me because she had no idea of what I did to her. I turned on my heel and started to loosen my tie. It was choking me, closing me in. I was losing air, I needed to take a walk. When I felt emerald eyes burning into my back, I started running.  
I ran outside and to the lake. I splashed my face a few times and looked into the reflection. Who was that miserable, scared boy? No, of course it couldn't be a Malfoy. Malfoys were strong and relentless and felt nothing after they hurt someone. Malfoys don't cry. This boy, this boy looking at me was a Malfoy. A different one.  
"Draco," a deep, masculine voice whispered. I whirled around and saw Harry standing over me, face deep with concern. My heart melted when I saw his face so concerned. Oh, that's another thing. Malfoys aren't gay.  
"What do you want, Potter?" I sneered, it hurt me to recoil all the time and see the hurt in his face. Harry's face changed from worry to anger.  
"Well fine! I just came to see if I could help you but I'll just leave!" he started walking away until I grabbed his hand and muttered an apology. He just smiled and sat down next to me, not releasing my hand.  
"You've been different lately, Draco," he whispered. "You haven't been bullying anyone. What's up?" Suddenly, the aura around us changed from tension and hate to concern and friendly. I looked at him and let the tears sneak out again because now I knew that he wouldn't say something mean or stupid to me.

"Harry, I-I… I can't say!" I cried and buried my face into my arms. He let go of my hand and started rubbing my back and shushing me.  
"You can tell me, Draco. I'm here for you now," he whispered into my ear. He was so close, so close that every breath he took danced across my skin. I sighed.  
"I've been given a mission from the Dark Lord, Harry! I didn't want this!" I pulled up my right sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark burned into my skin. Harry' s eyes widened and he flinched at the sight of it. I sobbed even harder.  
"DO YOU SEE WHAT I'VE HAD TO BECOME!? MY FATHER FORCED ME INTO THIS! IT WAS DECIDED BEFORE HE WENT TO AZKABAN! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT KATIE! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS!" I yelled. Harry allowed me to curl into his chest and sob.  
"You don't have to," Harry whispered.  
"I do Harry! If I don't kill Dumbledore, HE'LL KILL ME!"  
"So that's it, you have to kill Dumbledore?" Harry asked softly. I nodded, letting the hot tears slide down my face. "You don't have to do this," Harry repeated. "Dumbledore can give you protection! Choose the light side, not the Dark!" I immediately started bubbling with anger.  
"I can't give up on this mission! I HAVE TO DO THIS! MY FUTURE HAS BEEN RUINED BECAUSE OF THIS, HARRY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE AND YOUR LIFE IS SO MISERABLE AND DANGEROUS DOESN'T MEAN THAT ALL OF OUR LIVES ARE A WALK IN THE PARK! THE DARK LORD IS PART OF ME NOW!" I showed him the Mark again.  
"And I'm part of Voldemort!" Harry recoiled, showing me the long scar on his right arm. "My blood runs through Voldemort's veins! I'm the thing that brought him back! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO DEFEAT HIM! YOU THINK I DON'T UNDERSTAND!? I DO!"  
"Touche," was all I could say to him. So there we were, standing so close that our noses were touching, screaming in each other's faces. I stared at the boy I loved. The close contact made me dizzy and delusional. So I couldn't remember why or how I did what I did but I don't regret it.  
I kissed Harry. Yup. I kissed Harry-freaking-Potter. And the craziest part? He kissed me back. When we separated, we didn't say anything to each but he took my hand.  
"Draco," Harry croaked. "I'm here for you now. I will always be here for you. I'll help you, Draco. I love you." I started to cry again but I smiled.  
"Harry, you don't know how much I wanted you," I confessed. He laughed.  
"Same here," his face became serious. "I guess we just gained something happy in our world, huh?" I nodded. I locked my stormy gray eyes to his emerald ones. I hugged my knees.  
"Harry, you know you're my only reason for living, right? If it weren't for you, I would gladly say goodbye to this existence that some call a life but I call a horror." I sighed. Harry glared at me.  
"Don't even talk like that," he hissed. I shrugged.  
"It's true."  
"Draco, are you in love with me or the Chosen One?"  
"You. The vulnerable boy behind the stereotype hero, the boy who wants to be loved and cared for," I said truthfully. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I stood up and offered my hand, which he took. He didn't release it but he squeezed it tighter.  
"Let's go back," he said.  
"And shock everyone?" I suggested as I cocked my head to the side. He contemplated the idea.  
"Yes. People need to know the truth about the raven and the serpent," Harry mused.  
So we walked back to the castle, holding hands, not caring about what anyone thought. We had both just made a new chapter in our lives.

Fin


End file.
